Asuka Shikinami Langley/Gallery
''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Asuka Teaser Trailer (Rebuild).png|Asuka as she appears in the preview of Evangelion 2.0 File:Asuka on Unit-02 (Rebuild).png|Asuka's debut in Rebuild File:Asuka meeting Misato (Rebuild).png|Asuka meets Misato File:Asuka meets Shinji (Rebuild).png|Asuka rebukes Shinji after her battle with the Seventh Angel File:Shinji and Asuka (Rebuild) 01.png|Shinji and Asuka in Misato's apartment File:Asuka Naked (Rebuild).png|Asuka naked after kicking Shinji File:The Children at the aquarium (Rebuild).png|Asuka and the Children at the research aquarium File:Eva Pilots (Rebuild).png|Shinji, Asuka and Rei before fighting the Eighth Angel File:Asuka in Unit-02 (Rebuild).png|Asuka piloting Unit-02 during the fight with the Eighth Angel File:Asuka eating (Rebuild).png|Asuka eating during school's lunch break File:Hikari Asuka (Rebuild).png|Asuka talking with Hikari File:Asuka Shinji Rei synchro test (Rebuild).png|Asuka, Shinji, and Rei during the Synchronization test File:Asuka upset (Rebuild).png|Asuka upset after Evangelion Unit-02 is sealed File:Asuka meets Rei (Rebuild).png|Asuka meets Rei in the elevator File:Asuka before test pilot (Rebuild).png|Asuka getting ready to pilot Unit-03 File:Asuka Infected (Rebuild).png|Asuka as her Unit-03 is infected by the Ninth Angel File:Asuka Eva-03 (Rebuild).png|Asuka pulled to the Ninth Angel's core File:Asuka quarantine (Rebuild).png|Asuka at quarantine after being injured in the battle against the Ninth Angel File:Asuka Evangelion 3 Preview.png|Asuka in the preview for Evangelion 3.0 File:Asuka 3.0 Trailer.png|Asuka in the trailer shown at EVA-EXTRA 08 File:Asuka in Unit-02B (Rebuild).png|Asuka after capturing the Tesseract File:Asuka with hat (Rebuild 3.0).png|Asuka before talking to Shinji File:Asuka calling Mari (Rebuild 3.0).png|Asuka calling Mari during Mark.09's attack File:Asuka Shinji and Rei 3.0 ending (Rebuild).png|Asuka pulls an unresponsive Shinji through the wasteland with Rei Ayanami following them Artwork File:Rebuild Children Artwork (2007).png|Artwork of the Children showing a teaser for the arrival of Asuka in 2.0 File:Neon Genesis Evangelion Children.png|Artwork of Asuka and the children File:Asuka Test Plugsuit (Rebuild).png|Asuka in Unit-03 test plugsuit from Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Promotional artwork with Asuka and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Promotional artwork with Asuka and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Pilots & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Mari alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka, Rei and Mari - Sadamoto's Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka, Rei and Mari by Sadamoto File:Asuka and Bardiel (Rebuild) Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Ninth Angel from Evangelion 2.0 File:Asuka Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka inside her Evangelion File:Untitled asuka maya eva 03.png|Artwork with Asuka, Maya, Unit-02 and Unit-03 File:Asuka Bardiel Sketch.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Asuka and the Ninth Angel File:Eva-02 vs Zeruel Unused Artwork.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Asuka and Evangelion Unit-02 vs Zeruel File:Shikinami Asuka Langley by Kazuya Tsurumaki.png|Artwork of Asuka by Kazuya Tsurumaki File:Rei Asuka Mari (Fumio Iida).png|Artwork of Asuka, Rei and Mari by Fumio Iida File:Asuka poster.png|Artwork of Asuka for Evangelion 3.0 File:Eva 3.0 poster.png|Poster of Asuka in her new plugsuit for Evangelion 3.0 File:Takeshi Honda Asuka.png|Artwork of Asuka by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka's New Plugsuit.png|Artwork of Asuka for 3.0 by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka Rei Mari Takeshi Honda (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Asuka, Mari, and Rei by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka (Plugsuit 02 in 3.0).png|Asuka in her new Unit-02 Plugsuit seen in Evangelion 3.0 File:3.0 Asuka cat helmet.png|Artwork of Asuka with her space helmet File:3.0 Asuka.png|Artwork of Asuka in different outfits File:Asuka Langley Shikinami - Evangelion Production Model-02'.png|Artwork of Asuka in her new Plugsuit 02 File:Girls Collection of EVANGELION.png|Asuka featured on a "Girls Collection of EVANGELION" promo poster File:Asuka - Sword Promo Artwork.png|A promo poster of Asuka File:Aftermaths of the Operation US.png|Artwork depicting the aftermaths of the Operation US Evangelion Model Asuka.jpg 0226_eva_model03.png Games asuka_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω asuka_choco_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω asuka_haregi_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω shikinami_asuka_g_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω shikinami_asuka_0003.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω shikinami_asuka_0004.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω shikinami_asuka_ps_0003.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Othellonia Evangelion Collab 03253.png|As seen in Othellonia collaboration Unison League Gear-Asuka_Shikinami_Langley_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Eva_Pilot_Asuka_Render_(Large).png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_102032_1.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_102032_2_0.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_302031_1_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_302031_2_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_101017_1.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_101017_2.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_301026_1_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_301026_2_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration tex_chara_l_1429.png tex_chara_l_1439.png tex_chara_l_2280.png tex_chara_l_1454.png Media File:Pachinko Promo.png|A promotional poster of an Evangelion Pachinko machine, with the Eva pilots and Evangelion Unit-04 Merchandise File:Asuka 2.0 Figure.png|A figure of Asuka with her design for Evangelion 2.0 File:Asuka 3.0 Figure.png|Another figure of Asuka, this time in her Evangelion 3.0 design Wallpapers File:Asuka Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Asuka File:SanteFX Asuka Wallpaper.png|Sante FX's wallpaper of Asuka File:2014 Wallpaper.png|An Eva Store wallpaper depicting Asuka and the pilots File:Eva Store 2014 February Wallpaper.png|Eva Store's February wallpaper featuring Asuka, Mari, Shinji and Kaworu File:Eva Store Valentine's Day.png|Eva Store's special wallpaper for Valentine's Day, featuring Mari, Rei and Asuka File:Eva Store April Wallpaper 2014.png|Eva Store's April wallpaper, with Asuka, Rei, Shinji, Mari, Kaworu, Sachiel and Pen Pen File:Eva Store 2014 May Wallpaper.png|Eva Store's May wallpaper, featuring Asuka, Kaworu, Rei, Shinji, Pen Pen, Sachiel and Zeruel File:Eva Store June 2014 Wallpaper.png|Eva Store wallpaper for June, with Mari, Asuka, Rei and Sachiel